


Does happiness come in spell form?

by Dumpster_boye



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Child Neglect, Harrison is hella depressed bro, IM CRYING RN, Im trying lmao, Its their fifth year at camp, M/M, Nerris being a douche, Preston is trying, Self-Harm, Their all in highschool, help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumpster_boye/pseuds/Dumpster_boye
Summary: "God, Harrison. No wonder your parents sent you here. You can't do anything right." Nerris scoffed out after Harrison had failed yet another magic trick.He had heard those words so many times before, but never did they hurt so much. Was it the last straw? Who knows. All Harrison knew was that something broke. He wanted to cry. But why?





	Does happiness come in spell form?

"God, Harrison. No wonder your parents sent you here. You can't do anything right." Nerris scoffed out after Harrison had failed yet another magic trick. 

He had heard those words so many times before, but never did they hurt so much. Was it the last straw? Who knows. All Harrison knew was that something broke. He wanted to cry. But why? He never had a reason too anyway, but for some reason at the moment, he was breaking down.

He looked down towards his feet as nerris continued to spew about something along the lines of "even spacekid could do better magic."

He looked up and glared daggers into Nerris, before simply retorting;  
"As if your any better, asshole.", before stalking back to his tent.

Once he was inside of his tent, the dam broke. He let out broken sobs and hot tears rolled down his cheeks. Nerris had no clue.

She had no clue about his depression, his parents neglect, or anything. He didn't want to think about that comment she made, but it continued to bounce around in his mind at the speed of a jet. 

"No wonder your parents sent you here."

Yeah, no fucking wonder. His parents were never home. EVER. He occasionally saw them on the weekends, and when he did, they ignored him. It was like he was a window. An annoyance to run into, a simple piece of furniture to polish and show off. 

But he didn't care. Why would he? He was all alone. Maybe that's why it hurt. His parents didn't send him. He sent HIMSELF. He was tired of being alone. Afraid. Helpless. 

As his sobbing died down he heard someone talking outside. It was nerris.

"God why can't Harrison see that no one cares about his magic? He sucks at it. 

The tears kept coming and he laughed slightly. His body was shaking at this point, and his mind was clouded.

It took almost an hour for him to come out of his tranced state, and when he did, he was dissapointed. No one came to check on him. 

No one cares.

He got to his feet and decided to change into more casual clothes. What was the point of wearing his magician attire when he couldn't even  do magic right? 

He groaned slightly and changed into a yellow knitted sweater and a pair of black sweatpants. He made a move to leave the tent, but caught himself. What if people found out he had been crying? Would they hate him? Nerris would laugh.

His brain raced over the thousands of possibilities. he found himself hyperventilating, his body shaking again. He absent-mindedly started to scratch at his wrists. His blunt nails dug into the skin, scraping it more with each stroke.

After fifteen minutes his arm was bloody and looked like someone had burned it. He came out his panic attack only minutes after it started, but continued to scratch at his arm. He glanced down at it and winced. It was numb. He watched as the red droplets fell to the floor below him. He chuckled, until he looked down and saw how big the pool of blood was. It was about the size of a small puddle. His eyes widened and he panicked. 

His body finally realized its situation and came to its senses. A wave of nausea and pain hit him. He was tired, he wanted to throw up and the pain. Oh, God the pain. He started shaking and glanced down wide eyed at the blood staining his hands, and it looked like someone had gouged out pieces of his arm. like someone had taken chunks of flesh out of his arm. His examined the blood underneath his fingernails and his body came to a halt. He did this. He was in control. No one could tell him he wasn't good at this.

He started to laugh. Laugh harder than he ever had. His laughter died down quickly, and it was instead replaced with numb.

He hoisted himself up and walked almost zombie-like to the mess hall. There was no one there, oddly. They must be watching one of Preston's plays again.

He took the first aid kit off the wall and began to search through it. He found some gauze wrap and medical tape. He wrapped the gauze wrap around his arm the best he could, before sealing it with the tape. He could feel it burning underneath the bandages, but decided to ignore it. He placed everything back where he found it, and sighed. He set out on his next mission next, quickly pulling down His sleeve over the bandages. 

His next mission was to find a towel. He knew he could find one in the showers, so that's where he set off To. When he got there, he snatched a towel and quickly walked out. 

Suddenly a noise sounded behind him. He flinched and turned his head around to see Preston there. Preston was wearing his camp tee shirt and a pair of black pants. 

"Greetings." Preston said awkwardly.  
Harrison didn't reply, he just kept walking. Then he heard a second voice.

It was Nerris. 

"Uh, hello? Harrison? Earth to Harrison!" She spoke loudly.  
He ignored both and walked quicker.

He didn't need them. No. They didn't need him. No one needed him.

He started to run full speed, dropping his towel in the process. He ran in whatever direction he could, jumping over any obstacles in his way. Finally he let his knees give way. He dropped down, tears streaming down his cheeks. He had no idea where he was.

It was dark. So dark. There were noises surrounding him and he could here it. All of it.

He curled into a tight ball and rocked himself back and forth. The sounds were so Damn loud. It was like screaming. Shouting. Clanging. And silence.

He felt something touch his shoulder and he jumped, quickly spinning around to counter whatever was attacking him. His hazy mind saw what looked like a monster. He screamed and crawled back further, only to feel his back hit a tree. 

" don't touch me! Get away! Please! I haven't done anything wrong..." He pleaded and sobbed. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he closed his eyes tighter. He heard a few fuzzy voices, but one simply rang out louder than rest. It was Preston's. It was more soothing than he thought it would be. He tried to focus on his words, but his mind hazed out the meaning. He relaxed significantly, focusing on prestons voice alone. 

After a while he opened his eyes and looked up. He was the monster crystal clear now. It was the concerned faces of David, Preston and Nerris. He still couldn't here what they were saying, but being able to see them was so relaxing. 

Suddenly the waves of nausea came back to him quickly, hitting him so shed that his vision and mind went black.

No one counted how long he was out, but when he woke up, he was alone again. His body felt numb and so did his mind, but he found the strength to get up and walk out of the tent he was in. He stumbled out and grimaced at how bright the sun was. He suddenly heard some voices, and was tackled to the ground. He opened his eyes again to see that he had been taken down by Nerris and Preston. They were both crying and spewing out apologizies. Harrison was confused, but didn't mention it.

After a while they pulled away both sniffling and looking down with guilt in their eyes. 

"Whats wrong?" Harrison asked quietly, which seemed to shock the other two.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHATS WRONG? YOU PASSED OUT FROM BLOOD LOSS!" Nerris shouted.  
Harrisom sighed and scooted away from them.  
Preston grabbed both sides of harrisons face and looked him dead in the eye.  
"Why Harrison? Did you do that to yourself?" Preston asked so quietly that only Harrison could here.  
Harrison nodded as a response. Preston tensed up and got off of Harrison, beckoning for Nerris to do the same. 

Harrison sat there for a sencond or two before noticing that Preston was offering to help him up. He took the offer and allowed Preston to hoist him off the ground. Preston told something to Nerris and she let out a sigh, before turning her back and leaving. Preston grabbed Harrison's hand and started dragging him towards the "theatre camp". 

Once they were there Preston beckoned for him to sit down in the edge of the stage. Harrison followed and sat close to Preston. They sat in silence for a minute or two before Preston finally said something.

"It was Nerris wasn't it."

Harrison tended and nodded. Preston went silent and scooted a little closer towards Harrison. After that they sat in silence again before Preston, once again, broke their tense silence.  Preston grabbed Harrison's injured arm and pulled it towards him. Instead of examining it, he curled up into a ball and hugged it. Harrison was extremely confused, but went with it. But to think about it, prestons body heat felt really nice against the wounds. He relaxed and crossed his legs. 

The two sat there for what seemed like forever, until a voice sounded behind them.

"This looks really weird." Nerris laughed loudly and took a seat next to them.

At that moment, Harrison realized something. He had friends. He had two people who cared.

He smiled widely.

Maybe this would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. F uck me in the asshole.


End file.
